Josh Langfeld
| birth_place = Fridley, MN, USA | draft = 66th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2001 }} Josh Langfeld (born July 17, 1977 in Coon Rapids, Minnesota) is an American professional ice hockey forward who is currently under contract with the Frankfurt Lions of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Playing career Langfeld was drafted in the 3rd round, 66th overall, in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. He played 4 years at Michigan before turning pro. He has spent time with the Senators, San Jose Sharks, and the Bruins, as well as the American Hockey League clubs Grand Rapids Griffins, Milwaukee Admirals and Binghamton Senators. In 1998, Langfeld scored the game winning goal against Boston College to win the National Championship for the University of Michigan. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1996-97 Lincoln Stars USHL 38 35 23 58 100 14 8 13 21 42 1997-98 U. of Michigan NCAA 46 19 17 36 66 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 U. of Michigan NCAA 41 21 14 35 84 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 U. of Michigan NCAA 39 9 21 30 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 U. of Michigan NCAA 42 16 12 28 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 68 21 16 37 29 5 2 0 2 0 2002-03 Ottawa Senators NHL 12 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Binghamton Senators AHL 59 14 21 35 38 13 5 3 8 8 2003-04 Ottawa Senators NHL 38 7 10 17 16 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Binghamton Senators AHL 30 13 14 27 25 2 0 0 0 0 2004-05 Binghamton Senators AHL 74 32 25 57 75 6 2 2 4 2 2005-06 Boston Bruins NHL 18 0 1 1 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 San Jose Sharks NHL 39 2 9 11 16 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Detroit Red Wings NHL 33 0 2 2 12 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 38 13 19 32 44 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Nashville Predators NHL 2 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 2007-08 Milwaukee Admirals AHL 44 22 7 29 34 5 5 1 6 6 2007-08 Frankfurt Lions DEL 3 4 0 4 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 143 9 23 32 60 1 0 0 0 0 See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * * Category:1977 births Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Lincoln Stars players Category:Living people Category:Michigan Wolverines ice hockey players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Minnesota Category:San Jose Sharks players de:Josh Langfeld fr:Josh Langfeld